


[podfic] Good Girl

by BabelGhoti (TheHandmadeTale)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breathplay, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Gangbang, Kinky Cullen Rutherford, Name-Calling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Smut, Spanking, Templars (Dragon Age), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 18:38:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11041965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHandmadeTale/pseuds/BabelGhoti
Summary: A young Kinky!Cullen's first encounter with Solona Amell in the Circle Tower





	[podfic] Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4686134) by [RedHawkeRevolver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHawkeRevolver/pseuds/RedHawkeRevolver). 



**Fic** : Good Girl 

**Author** : RedHawkeRevolver

**Read by** : BabelGhoti

**Length** : 23:52

**Bitrate** : 128 kbps

**File size** : 21,8 MB

**Download** : [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/3qlw79zw6ynw6ai/RedHawkeRevolver_-_Good_Girl_%28read_by_BabelGhoti%29.mp3)

**Stream** : [here](https://clyp.it/sjgkscev?token=5c4ea2782a2163c828117f0ee7711a61)


End file.
